This invention provides an absorbent glove tree primarily for use with leather golf gloves and other leather gloves.
The prior art glove tree, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,141, requires the use of a relatively expensive and cumbersome clip to hold the glove to the glove tree. Other prior art designs include rather cumbersome and expensive designs to manufacture, in that they contain numerous parts and/or articulating joints, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,724, 5,125,169, 4,018,382 and 2,281,741. The present invention provides an inexpensive glove tree preferably made of perforated aromatic cedar.